It is known to stabilize and stiffen cabinets using two angle struts formed of profile bars. The profile bars used in each angle strut are joined at an end to enclose an obtuse angle. The opposite end of the profile bar legs, i.e. the ends of the angle strut, are pivoted in the upper and lower corner region of the frame rack about an axis parallel to the lateral edges of the frame rack. The angle struts, in their closed condition, are coupled to each other at their vertex region by a tightening connector. The coupling is achieved in a frictional, form-locking manner using the tightening connector as an eccentric.
The above type of cabinet stiffening device is described in German Design Patent 81 01 241. In the German Patent, the angle struts of the stiffening device are spaced away from the cabinet doors. A toggle-type of fastener provides a tightening lock by fastening a bolt at the vertex of the angle struts. A locking piece having an eccentrically arranged lateral surface part is pivoted to merge the surface part into a plane contact surface with an angle strut to tighten the device. With the tightening lock closed, the contact surface rests against the vertex of the angle strut and the two angle struts are pressed together.
A problem associated with the above described stiffening device is that it cannot be handled in a simple manner. Further, there is no assurance that the stiffening device is tightened when the door is closed. Also, in the tightened condition, it is more desirable to obtain a form-fitting closure over a larger area than is achieved in the above described device.